


hoax

by stonecoldhedwig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), War, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldhedwig/pseuds/stonecoldhedwig
Summary: Marlene knew full-well that there’d be a day when she would wake up and Gideon wouldn’t be there; he’d be gone, taken by one of two temptresses, death or another woman.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Gideon Prewett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: folklore evermore





	hoax

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song hoax from Taylor Swift's album, folklore!

_"My only one,_   
_My kingdom come undone_   
_My broken drum,_   
_You have beaten my heart."_

“Give me a reason to stay, Gideon.” 

They were standing in the hallway of Gideon’s little flat. The light streamed in from the glass in the front door; soft, long summer light that landed on the collection of post haphazardly thrown on the side table and on the pile of shoes kicked roughly at the floor. 

“It didn’t mean anything, Lena,” urged Gideon, stepping forward. His auburn hair was wayward, waves falling forward onto his forehead. Marlene pushed down the urge to move towards him, to meet him in that liminal space hanging between them, to reach out and run her fingers through his curls. 

Instead, she shook her head, glancing at her wristwatch as though knowing the time might make this encounter less uncomfortable. “It never does. That doesn’t seem to stop you doing it.” 

“Sometimes I have to do things that make you pay attention. You’re not always here, Marlene,” Gideon replied, and there was a sharp edge to his voice now. Marlene knew what that was; that was the anger that hummed in Gideon’s very bones, burning in him like an endless, unquenchable flame. He was frustrated at being cooped up in this flat, waiting for a mission, waiting for the moment when he might go and be someone, instead of simply talking about it. She knew that frustration made Gideon cruel. 

Sometimes Marlene looked at him and wondered how he could hurt someone who loved him so beautifully. That’s what it was, beautiful—long hot days turning to heavy summer nights, the light stretching thin from tangerine to pale peach. Beautiful, beautiful, more beautiful than anything she’d ever known, the way their bodies pressed together and their hearts beat in tandem. Their sweat-slicked skin pressed up against one another felt like Marlene was being branded; left behind would be a hollow cove carved out in her rock face that was forever _Gideon_. 

Marlene was under no illusion that she’d be anything other than _left behind_. She knew full-well that there’d be a day when she would wake up and Gideon wouldn’t be there; he’d be gone, taken by one of two temptresses, death or another woman. The thought kept her awake at night sometimes as the hours ticked towards the hazy blue dawn, Gideon sleeping soundly beside her with his arm outstretched, fingers wrapped around her wrist. Marlene sometimes wondered if the fluttering pace of her pulse featured in his dreams. 

This was no dream, though. This was all too real—always far too real. The other girls were always too real, too. 

“Stay, please,” Gideon whispered. “Fabian and I have to go tomorrow. I don’t want to spend tonight alone.” 

“Emmeline has other plans, does she?” Marlene raised an eyebrow. She didn’t mean it, not really—she could already feel whatever small resolve she had crumbling in her chest. A few more minutes of this, Gideon taking the hesitant steps towards her to close the distance between them, and she’d feel his hands on her waist and his lips pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

“Don’t say that as though you don’t know you’re the only one I want.” 

“One girl’s always disposable, Gideon. I’m just checking which one of us it is.” 

Gideon let out a hiss, and Marlene knew she’d won. He looked fearful, now, like she might actually leave, and Marlene felt a perverse sense of power. Marlene never won where Gideon was concerned, and for a brief moment, a sensation of elation consumed her. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the feeling vanished. 

“If you want to go, fine. Go.” Gideon jerked his chin towards the door. “If your heart’s not in this anymore…” 

Now it was Marlene who let out a hiss, a sound like a wounded animal. How could Gideon even dare to say those words? Her heart was _his;_ bruised and stretched to the limits of its capacity, but his nonetheless. 

Marlene closed the space between them, and laid a hand on Gideon’s chest. His heart was thumping against his ribcage, and Marlene wondered if Gideon was experiencing—perhaps for the first time in that golden boy’s life—a real and genuine fear that he might be losing the things he really cared about. She felt the final part of her resolve wash away like a cliff face falling into the sea. 

“I’ll stay,” she said softly, “but this is the last time.” 

“I know,” replied Gideon.

“Good.” 


End file.
